


when the Prince met the Pirate

by bluebell_like_the_flower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rings, So many cliches, So you get this, Strangers to Lovers, bokuaka is the main focus, i blame my discord mutuals for this, i wanted to post something for valentines day, its more of a side thing, its nothing graphic or major, kurodai is established, pirate/prince - Freeform, sakuatsu and osasuna are mentioned but they're not major, sakusa is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_like_the_flower/pseuds/bluebell_like_the_flower
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou was a lonely prince. His best friend was away in another kingdom, his mother had passed on years ago, and his father was on his deathbed. The only thing giving him solace was a book his mother had gifted him, and the castle doctor, Sugawara Koushi.So what happens when he meets a sailor and his friend in an attempt to seek change in a bleak life?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. In The Palace

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw the original version of this, no you didnt ♥

Bokuto wandered the seemingly endless halls of the castle. He was bored. Being an only child, with a dying father, in a giant palace, and no friends to hang out with was lonely. He couldn’t visit his father in his estate room anymore, he was too sick. His best friend, Tetsurou Kuroo, son of some random nobleman, is in the kingdom of Miyagi and won’t be back for another year or two. 

He found his way to the library and scanned the giant shelves. He’d read almost everything in here and none of them seemed to stick out to him. Almost all, except for one. One that he kept hidden away from the castle staff. He found it, hidden in a secret compartment on the side of a forgotten shelf, and scurried back to his room. No staff member in the halls seemed to pay him any mind, used to his childish antics. 

He flopped onto his bed and gazed at the cover. He’d always liked this one. Maybe it was cheesy and cliche and _obviously_ meant for a demographic that wasn’t him but he loved it. It was like a dirty secret, one he would write about in a diary or journal if he could. 

He read through the pages, laughing at the jokes he’d seen a hundred times before but still found funny. He cringed at the second-hand embarrassment. He cried tears of joy and sadness at every possible turn. By the time he finished the book, it was already well past midday. He set the book aside- under his pillow to read again before bed- and stared up at the ceiling. 

Would this be his life forever? Stuck in the same place he grew up in? With no one to love and no friends? He didn’t want that. If he was going to be king someday, at least give him a husband to love and cherish at the same time. He sighed to himself and covered his eyes with his forearm. 

Thoughts of his mother came to haunt him, so he pulled the book out from underneath his pillow again and clutched it to his chest. He remembered back to when he was younger and she was still healthy. He would always find her in the library, reading this title. 

_“Mommy! What’s that?” He would always ask._

_“It’s my favorite book.” She would reply calmly, never taking her eyes off the page._

_“Woah!! Can you read it to me?”_

_His mother’s eyes widened from shock, “No, sorry sweetie. This is for grownups. I’ll make you a promise though.” She stood up from her chair and smoothed out her dress, then crouched on her knees to meet her son's tiny level. She stuck her pinky finger out, “When you get older, I’ll give this book to you.”_

_Bokuto wrapped his pinky around his mothers and looked up at her with innocent eyes. “You promise?”_

_His mother kissed both their pinkies, then retracted her hand and made an X over her chest, “I cross my heart, Koutarou.”_

_He would then run and grab his nanny, who would- with just as much enthusiasm as the boy she took care of- run with him back to the library and help him pick out a book that was much more appropriate for a child his age. Then he would sit down on the floor in front of his mother and read his book. They always bonded like this. He remembered getting distracted and staring at the cover of his mothers book._

_“Why does mommy read a book with a black and white tie on the cover?” He would ask his nanny at bedtime._

_She coughed in surprise at his question, “Oh that’s not a tie my liege. That’s a mermaid tail.”_

_The answer threw his mind out of whack and suddenly he didn’t have any other questions._

A knock came at his bedroom door, which pulled him from his memory. “Your majesty?” the person on the other side called. He recognized the voice and gave a low chuckle.

“You don’t need to be so formal Suga, come on in.” He sat up on his bed, quickly tucked the book under his pillow, and sent a smile in the man’s direction. Suga returned it and shut the door behind him as he entered. 

“Your father would kill me if he heard me call you anything but ‘sir’ or ‘majesty’ or ‘liege’” Suga grimaced as he crossed the room to join Bokuto on the bed.

“My father can barely move his finger. I think you’ll be alright.” Bokuto chuckled and he could feel the tenseness seeping off of his friend. 

Sugawara Koushi joined the staff a few years ago to help aid his mother when she became ill. When she passed, everyone expected him to leave but he never did, he always said ‘I’ve become too attached to this family to leave now’. Ever since he’s been a good friend to Bokuto, filling the gap of loneliness that engulfed him when his mother died. 

“Did your shift end or did you decide to leave the old man to die alone?” Bokuto wheezed at his own joke and Suga elbowed him in the side. This kind of humor was his only coping mechanism.

“Yes my shift ended you moron, why do you think I’m not wearing my lab coat?”

“I thought you realized that lab coats are so two years ago.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Oh I’m aware, why do you think my parents stopped having kids after me?”

“Because your mother physically couldn’t produce children anymore?”

“You’re no fun, Suga.” Bokuto pouted and his friend just gave him a laugh.

Suga stayed and talked with him for a while, up until the sun started setting, then he retired to his room for the night. Bokuto sat alone for a while, thinking about what he could do to become less miserable, even if just for a second. Trying to decide if his decision was worth making. It took him a while, but eventually he made his mind up. He didn’t want to stay in this castle and watch his days tick down to nothing. He’d be back of course, but he wanted to see other parts of the world. See new things and try new foods and meet new people. 

He jumped up from bed and began packing everything he would need. A few changes of clothes, his book, some toiletries, and money. That was it. He grabbed a span of rope he found in the storage room and flew open his bedroom window. He tied one end of said rope tightly to the windowsill, tugging it a few times to make sure it was sturdy enough to hold his weight. He looked behind himself once more and sighed, Suga was going to kill him for this. 

“I’m sorry, Suga.” Bokuto whispered to nobody, then he descended down into the open night. 


	2. And So Bokuto Met Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akaashi is so ooc in this chapter its kinda cringey. but cocky!akaashi is a concept im here for so ig ill manage. also YES the chapter title is an OHSHC reference

Bokuto made his way to the docks and found that no normal captain wants to take him anywhere that's out of their usual trade or fishing route. He begged almost everyone, practically on his knees. 

"Please! I'll pay you double your employer!" Bokuto cried to a random fishing boat captain

"I’m sorry sir but I have a family to come home to." the captain replied flippantly and went back to docking his boat for the evening. Bokuto doesn't have any next of kin. He doesn't even have a husband. That statement stung a little. He shrugged it off and continued walking through the dockyard, begging and pleading with every captain he could find. 

"Oi!" Bokuto heard a new voice call from a few yards behind him, "I heard you need a ship?" he turned and saw who must've been a fallen angel. 

The man had beautiful black hair with a grey-ish glint in the evening sun. His white linen shirt was loose over his torso but cuffed at the wrists and it was tucked neatly into his black leather slacks. They fit his waist and thighs perfectly, not a single inch out of place. His boots were laced up neatly and his pants were tucked into them as well. His hip held a scabbard, the same color as his hair, and he could faintly see the handle of a sword in it. 

Bokuto approached the beautiful man, almost as if this stranger was a walking siren. He was sitting on the edge of the ship, letting his feet dangle dangerously over the water below.

"I- uh- yes I am?" Bokuto called up to him.

"Well then pretty boy, I'm your guy!" the angel called down to him. 

"Really?" 

"But of course!" The man fell backwards and landed on the deck with a thud, but he wasted no time in standing up and walking towards the gang plank. Bokuto followed and stood at the foot of it, looking up at the raven haired man. “Although, that means you'll have to do me a favor or two. If you're alright with that handsome." He crossed his arms but placed a finger on his chin as if in thought.

Bokuto didn’t know why, but these pet names seemed to fluster him a bit, "Bokuto." he corrected.

"What?" the man looked confused

"My _name_ is Bokuto."

"Well then _Bokuto_ ,” the man placed his hands on his hips sassily, “I’m Akaashi."

They bantered back and forth for a minute or two, attracting the attention of any fishing boats that had come in late from their daily catch. But eventually they smoothed things out and boarded the boat, Bokuto sending a longing glance toward the palace he called home.

“You look like you’re having second thoughts and we haven’t even left port yet.” Akaashi commented as he did checks on everything, and Bokuto noted that he must’ve caught him at the right time as everything seemed almost ready to go.

“No I’m fine, I’ve just never been outside of Tokyo.” Bokuto chuckled anxiously

“A homebody or sheltered?”

“A little of both?”

“Ah, I was like that too. Don’t worry though, it's very easy to call this ship your home, I should know.” Akaashi sent him a grin and then returned to what he was doing. Bokuto watched him, trying to gauge what he was like. He was cocky, that's for sure. 

“DAICHI!!” Akaashi suddenly screamed and Bokuto saw a head stick out of a door that led to- what he assumed- were the cabins. 

“What?” The man- Daichi?- had asked simply.

“Can you stop re-reading your icky sweet love letters and come help me finish up?”

“They’re not ‘icky sweet’ Keiji.” He walked up to them and pocketed what he was holding.

“Ah, well, maybe you should show me the spicy ones” Akaashi wiggled his eyebrows and laughed furiously at the flustered expression Daichi had adopted, though once both of them calmed down, Daichi looked at Bokuto with purpose.

“Wait wait who the fuck is this?” Daichi seemed eager to change the subject and pointed at Bokuto like he was an intruder. 

“This is our new friend Bokuto! He said he ‘desperately needed a ship’ and so I’m giving him a ride back to Miyagi. Of course, under the condition that he does a few favors for us along the way.”

“That seems very unlike you. Who are you and what have you done with my friend?”

“Shut up.” Akaashi simply laughed and waved Daichi off to go do something or other, Bokuto watched him leave

“Who was that?” Bokuto asked simply, watching the way Akaashi fluidly moved through his task. 

“ _That_ ,” Akaashi motioned his head to where Daichi was tying knots, “is my childhood friend. Daichi Sawamura.”

“And I take he has a suitor?” 

“Some noble from Tokyo apparently? Daichi’s a noble back in Miyagi so it only makes sense.” Suga shrugged. 

“Which noble?” Bokuto asked curiously, not even bothering to ask the obvious question of ‘how is his childhood friend a noble?’

Akaashi paused for a moment, “DAICHI!” He screamed and the poor man jumped at the sudden loud sound, “What’s your little boyfriend’s name again?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou!”

Bokuto paused for a moment. _His_ best friend is dating Daichi? He remembered in his letters something about “ _a nobleman with a fine mind and even finer ass_ ” He decided that he would _not_ be checking out Daichi’s ass today- maybe ever. He did check out Daichi’s thighs though, I mean how could he not? He didn’t let his eyes linger too long though, as Daichi was bound to notice eventually. His gaze moved back to Akaashi, who was pulling a few boxes up the gangplank. Bokuto dropped his bag and ran to help him, as the boxes looked heavy. 

“You’re quite strong pretty boy, were you a farmer back home?” Akaashi smirked deviously. 

Bokuto almost snorted, “No, but I did help the serv-” He caught himself, he didn’t want Akaashi to know about his status as the _prince_ , he might turn him back in to the staff and he would go back to being lonely. “I helped the castle servants whenever I was in the area.”

For whatever reason, Akaashi decided not to press the question any further. 


	3. Smooth Sailing...?

After everything was on board the ship and the final checks were finished, they set off. Bokuto stood on the side, leaning over the edge and watching the palace become nothing but a speck in the distance. “I’m sorry father.” He mumbled, “Say hello to mother for me, okay?” He hoped his voice carried in the wind, but he doubted that. 

Although he pretended not to, Akaashi heard it. He frowned a bit, he didn't know how to comfort him. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t know what it was like to mourn a parent while losing another one. He remembered reading about the death of Tokyo’s queen a few years ago, and he wondered how her family was handling it. Her kingdom was devastated, and the royal family shut themselves in after her funeral. The most the kingdom ever saw of them after that was their rambunctious son making public appearances or wandering the shops. 

Bokuto may have been trying to hide his status as prince and heir to the throne, but Akaashi knew too much about him. He related to him too much to turn him back in to the palace. 

\--

Akaashi relinquished the helm to his Daichi after a while, his arms were getting a bit sore. Bokuto was still leaning over the side of the ship, watching the water move underneath the boat.

"So Mr. I-Need-Transport-Right-Now,” Akaashi said as he approached Bokuto from behind, “tell me. What exactly did you need this for and why today?" He leaned on the edge to Bokuto’s left, and looked up at his face. It looked conflicted and grim. 

"Needed to get away from home for a bit, figured sailing to the next kingdom over was better than traversing the land." Bokuto laughed at himself, "Pretty pathetic of me"

"I wouldn’t say pathetic.” He paused for a moment to consider his words, “I'd say brave more than anything else." Akaashi was doing his best to comfort him, placing a hesitant hand on Bokuto's shoulder.

"Brave? How so?"

"Well most people are afraid of what the ocean possesses right? Afraid of the unpredictable weather that could sink you in 3 seconds if you're not careful." Akaashi sent him a smile, his ever-so-famous grin that could cheer up anybody, "You're here right? So you've obviously overcome that."

"Heh, I guess you're right Akaashi."

"I always am!"

\--

After dinner, Bokuto retired to his cabin for the night, reading his favorite book as he relaxed on his bed. He lost himself in the world of his novel, wondering if he would have a love like the main characters did. Ever-expanding and infinite. Wondering if he would look at his husband one day and feel butterflies in his stomach, even when they’re old and grey. 

A gentle knock came at his door, pulling him out of his fantasies.

"Come in!" Bokuto called and didn't bother watching his visitor enter the room. It ended up being Akaashi.

"So, I'm getting right down to business. There’s a favor I'd like you to do me when we reach our first destination." He asked. Bokuto looked up from his book with a quizzical expression.

"What is it?" He placed his book down with the rest of his stuff on the floor and stood up to have a proper conversation.

"I'd like you to pretend to be my husband for my family when we get there." Akaashi stated confidently, though you could tell he was a bit anxious about asking it.

"Not to be rude but why can’t Daichi do it?"

"As I told you earlier, he’s a childhood friend. My family could see through that lie in an instant. Plus they’ve already seen him with his boyfriend, so it would be even more obvious."

"Hm, I guess that's fair. I'll do it!" Bokuto said with finality

Akaashi’s face blanched, "Seriously? No apprehensions?"

"Well, I mean, you're bringing me on your ship, I think this is fair payment." Bokuto crossed his arms.

"Don’t think this isn't the only favor I'll ask of you." Akaashi stated, putting his hands on his hips. 

"Don't think this isn't the only time I'll agree without apprehension." Bokuto mocked him, uncrossing his arm and placing his hands on his hips, mimicking the tone Akaashi was giving him. 

They stood in Bokuto's cabin for a few minutes, mocking each other back and forth, though they could tell it was all in lighthearted fun. 

"Don't think I’ll- SHIT" Akaashi was mid sentence as the boat rocked to the right, sending Bokuto stumbling back and landing on his bed, Akaashi falling forward and landing in Bokuto's lap, straddling him.

When they gained their bearings they realized the situation they had gotten themselves into. 

Then they realized how close their faces were.

"Oh my god" Akaashi said, almost panicked, as he scrambled to get to his feet, "I am so sorry Bokuto. Have a good night." He left no room for arguments as he rushed out of the cabin, leaving Bokuto stunned on his bed. 

Had that really just happened?

Had that really just happened to _**him**_????

That situation was the kind that happened in straight, fictional romance novels that he used to catch his mother reading when she was still alive, or in the book she gifted him on his 16th birthday- the one that was still lying on the floor. This wasn't the kind of thing that happened to _not_ straight, _real_ people. 

No no, that had to have been a dream. But if it had been a dream, would Akaashi have left like that? Flustered and in a hurry? 

Bokuto didnt know what to make of what the fuck just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit shorter than i wouldve liked but whatever. buckle in guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! cuz its gonna get a lil wild from here. enjoy!


	4. They've Reached Miyagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i had posted this before but I felt like i left important details out, so i took it down and rewrote some stuff. enjoy!

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Daichi had packed up their things, waiting patiently to reach port in Miyagi. 

"Daichi looks....really excited. Is he okay? He’s practically vibrating." Bokuto whispered to Akaashi.

He muffled a laugh in his palm, "His courter is waiting at port for him, they haven't seen each other in..." Akaashi took a moment to think, "close to a year?"

"I'm not deaf y’know." Daichi interrupted, clutching a letter in his hand.

“How many times have you read that letter, Daichi?” Akaashi smirked as he searched the port for a place to dock. 

Daichi stilled, “...None of your business.”

Akaashi snorted, “You’re smitten!”

“Shut up!”

"Oh hey, I forgot to mention before but I know Kuroo!" Bokuto commented, not realizing he just compromised himself

Akaashi and Daichi just stared at him, "Uh, how?"

"Uhh-" Bokuto needed to think of a lie, "We were childhood friends and then his family reached nobility." Not exactly a lie but not a truth. Good enough for him. 

Akaashi blinked at him, giving him a look like he knew something "Yeah... anyway we'll be docking in about 15 minutes so go check your luggage."

\--

Watching Daichi nearly tackle Kuroo into the water was the best thing Bokuto had seen in _years_. 

There Kuroo was, arms out and extended for a hug. Daichi calmly walked down the gangplank...and then immediately wrapped Kuroo in a hug so forceful that it almost sent both of them toppling over into the ocean. 

Bokuto and Akaashi walked down the gangplank behind him, Bokuto laughing and Akaashi gagging at the sight. 

“You two are so sappy. It's disgusting!” Akaashi called with a smirk on his face. 

Daichi turned around to stick his tongue out at his friend but Kuroo gently pulled him back by the chin to capture his lips in a kiss. It seemed to melt the tension right out of Daichi’s shoulders. Akaashi gagged at the sight. When they finally released from the hug, Kuroo looked at Bokuto. 

“Bo? What’re you doing here? How come you're not back at the-” Kuroo didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence before Bokuto dragged him away. Once they were at a good distance from Akaashi and Daichi, Bokuto looked at him and gripped his shoulders.

“They can’t know.” Bokuto said, hands on Kuroo’s shoulders like it was a pep talk. 

“What? Why not?? Why are you even away from home??” Kuroo was genuinely confused, his eyes darting around Bokuto’s face in an attempt to get some answers. 

“They can’t know. They’ll turn me back in to the castle staff.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re in _Miyagi_ and not **_TOKYO_**.”

“I was lonely!”

“You had Sugawara!”

“It's not the same Kuroo.” Bokuto sighed. “You were here. Suga works all day long. My mom is _dead_. My dad is _dying_. I was completely alone!”

Kuroo’s expression softened, and then he let out a sigh. “So what’re you gonna do? Run away from home forever?”

  
Bokuto’s eyes widened like Kuroo had just offended his mother’s grave, “No! I’ll be back soon, but for now I’m traveling and no one needs to know about it.”

Kuroo sighed again and shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them back up, he smirked at Bokuto. “Alright then! Let’s get this show on the road I guess.”

\--

When they reached a bustling part of town, Akaashi pulled the group into the crowd. Kuroo and Daichi didn’t seem to care, breaking off to go do some light shopping, but Bokuto was confused.

“Akaashi, what are we doing?” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand in an attempt to make sure he didn’t lose him in the crowd. 

Akaashi’s face flushed a light pink, “Well we’re faking a marriage right? We need rings dummy.”

Now it was Bokuto’s turn to flush pink, “Like...like engagement rings?”

“No. I know a smith here that makes rings. I’m sure I can bribe him enough to show us a pair of promise rings that look like engagements.”

Bokuto just shrugged in response, letting himself be dragged along through the crowd. 

Eventually they reached a shoppe toward the end of the street and entered it, hearing the bell on the door ring. A man in a mask behind the counter looked up at them and Bokuto noticed his eyes crinkle a bit, indicating a smile. 

“Akaashi!” The man called, pulling his mask down to sit below his chin. 

“Hey, Atsumu, long time no see.” Akaashi smiled and made his way over to the man- Atsumu?- and they exchanged a brief hug. Bokuto stood off to the side and examined him while they spoke. He had blonde hair that looked to have been dyed, as his undercut showed his original hair color to be brown. He didn’t look like a smith, his hands seemed clean and so were his clothes. The last thing that caught Bokuto’s eye was a gold band sitting on his left ring finger. 

“No Sakusa today?” Akaashi asked, which brought Bokuto back to their conversation.

“Nah, Omi’s back home today. Said somethin about ‘deep cleaning the house’? I dunno. But I wore a mask like he asked me to.”

“What a good husband you are Atsumu! Doing the bare minimum!” Akaashi wheezed as Atsumu punched him in the side. Then his gaze turned to Bokuto. People have been looking at him like an oddity lately, it was starting to make him feel weird. 

“Who’s this, Akaashi? Foreign husband ya brought home?” Atsumu poked and prodded at Bokuto’s hair and clothes. 

“Haha very funny, Atsumu. But no, not a husband. But! That’s kinda what we’re here for. Do you remember why I left?”

“Yeah… something about an arranged marriage right?”

“Correct. But my parents promised that if I left for a few years and came back with a husband, they’d drop the arrangement. I didn’t come back with one, but I _did_ come back with him.” Akaashi gestured at Bokuto as he spoke, “Osamu’s made some gold promise rings right?”

“I think so. HEY ‘SAMU, SUNARIN, C’MERE!” Akaashi and Bokuto jumped at the sudden yelling, turning their attention to the two men who just entered the room. One of them looked almost exactly like Atsumu- this new person’s hair was silver and it was parted to the left instead of the right like Atsumu- and the other was a completely different person. 

“What Atsumu? We’re in the middle of working.” The person who didn’t look like Atsumu leaned on the doorframe, wiping his hands free of soot on a towel hanging on his apron. 

“Sorry Sunarin, but I needed both of ya. Mostly your shithead husband though.”

“Yer an asshole 'Tsumu. What do you- oh Akaashi! You’re back!”

“Yes I am! And you’re just the couple I was looking for!” Akaashi smiled and introduced Bokuto to the 3 men in front of him. Sunarin was Osamu’s husband, Atsumu and Osamu are twins. Bokuto understood that from just looking and hearing but it was nice to have verbal confirmation. 

“So, what is it you need Akaashi?” Sunarin asked. 

“I was hoping either you or Osamu made gold promise rings that look like engagements?”

“Yeah we have them, but what for? This is oddly specific.” Akaashi gave them the rundown that he had just given Atsumu. 

After that the rings were given to them, the money was exchanged, goodbyes were made, and then they were off to find Daichi and Kuroo. 

\--

“So where exactly are we going?” Bokuto asked. After finding Kuroo and Daichi, they set off towards Akaashi’s home, where they would be staying for the remainder of their trip to Miyagi. Except Akaashi seemed to be bypassing every townhome in the area. 

“My home?” Akaashi raised his eyebrow at him, like he had just asked a stupid question.

“Where _is_ your home?”

“Right there.” Akaashi pointed ahead of them. At the palace. 

“The castle??”

“HE’S THE PRINCE DUMBASS.” Kuroo called from behind him, which almost made him stall his walking pace. That’s why Kuroo looked so confused earlier, obviously a prince of his neighboring kingdom wouldn’t turn him back in, that would cause bad-blood between the two royal lines. 

“Wait.” Bokuto looked at Akaashi, staring deep into his deep blue eyes, “You’re seriously the prince?”

Akaashi looked at him, then smirked. He sent a wink to him, grabbed Bokuto’s hand, kissed the new ring sitting on his finger, and set off running ahead of them calling, “LAST ONE TO THE PALACE GATES HAS TO WATCH THE CHILDREN.”

That sent them all running at full speed, even if Bokuto didn’t really know what he meant. 


End file.
